How Cute
by armysugakookie
Summary: This is why Prez is afraid of "How cute". (Includes minor spoilers for the end of chapter 141) ONE-SHOT


**Summary: ****This is why Prez is afraid of "How cute". (Includes minor spoilers for the end of chapter 141) ONE-SHOT**

**AN:** For ya'll who are waiting for Digitalization's update... SORRY! I got sidetracked by all the good animes this season lol

But fear not, (for i have come!) because Chapter 28 is halfway done! Will post soon, so stay tuned!

* * *

Miyuki might not remember his own birthday, but he remembers his friends' birthday very well.

As the student council president, he deals with lots of paperwork and has access to all the student profiles. In order to surprise his fellow student council members, Miyuki has looked up their birthdays to prepare their presents in advance. Fujiwara is easy. Anything cute and/or related to love will do, but that is not the case with Shinomiya Kaguya.

Ever since they first met, she has been cold and distant to anyone except Fujiwara. She doesn't smile, rarely talks, and when she does, it'd be an insult or a flat answer to something student council related. She doesn't do idle chats or gossips. She doesn't even look at him even when she's speaking to him unless it's absolutely necessary.

She says she hates his disgusting, angry eyes, so he avoids looking at her when possible, but that doesn't stop him for sneaking a glance at her when she isn't paying attention.

But no matter how much he stares at her, he can't see past the shields she put up. He doesn't know what she likes or what her hobbies are. Her birthday is in three days, and Miyuki still hasn't thought of a suitable gift for her.

He considers asking Fujiwara for help, but thinks against it when he remembers what a loud mouth she is.

And so he asks the only person he can think of who can definitely keep a secret.

"Kei-chan," Miyuki asks one day during dinner. "What kind of gift would a cold and emotionless girl like to receive?"

"Why are you asking me? Do I appear cold and emotionless to you?" She responds flatly, stabbing her chopsticks into a piece of karaage.

"No, that's not it. But I don't know who else to ask…"

Their father continues to eat but his angry eyes are sneaking glances at the two of them, trying to figure out what's going on.

Kei huffs. "Most girls are like eggs, hard on the outside but soft on the inside. No matter how hard their shell is, their innate self still craves for kawaii things. So just get her anything cute and sweet, but don't go over the top. Nothing too girly or sparkly."

"Mhm," Miyuki murmurs while typing all that into his phone. "But, how do you know?"

"I… I can relate…"

She whispers it so quietly Miyuki isn't able to catch a word.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing! Baka! Go die!" Kei yells, slamming her chopsticks down and running into her room.

That hurts…

Miyuki bows his head, pouting, as Papa Shirogane puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He soon recovers, however, seeing as this isn't the first time Kei says something like this.

In the end, he buys something Kei would like, considering their similar personalities.

Three days later...

Miyuki stands tentatively before Shinomiya as he watches her peel open the wrapping paper gracefully.

Currently they are the only two in the student council room, making it the perfect time to give her the present without having to endure whatever embarrassing things Fujiwara might say.

"You went that far to look up my birthday and buy me a gift…" Shinomiya says as she unveils the present. "We are not friends, merely acquaintances. That is not a relationship where you give birthday gifts to each others. Or perhaps…" She takes out the red ribbon and smirks, her cold eyes full of superiority. "Do you like me?"

Miyuki will never forget that look in her eyes, as if she's looking down at a minuscule bug. And then she says the words that will traumatize him for life.

"_How cute."_

* * *

Despite her clear disgust at having received a birthday present from _him_ of all people, she eventually starts using it by tying her hair up with it.

Maybe Kei is right. Shinomiya is actually a soft-hearted person inside.

As time passes, Shinomiya begins to open up more and more. She starts to smile, her cold eyes is now full of warmth, and she even talks to him sweetly at times.

And then Ishigami joins, and Shinomiya finds a new target to torment.

Their relationship is progressing. Shinomiya starts wearing nail polish, agrees to ride on the back of his old and cheap bicycle, accepts his invite to share an umbrella… She even buys him a fan and a slice of cake for his birthday!

But all of that is destroyed in a moment.

Shinomiya wakes up, sitting up from the couch she has been lying on.

"Shinomiya, you're awake." Miyuki begins, "Good mor-"

"Oh my." In one swift move, she rips off her red ribbon and lets it fall onto the ground, allowing her long, black hair to flow freely down her back. "It seems like I've been asleep for quite a while."

Miyuki stands frozen in spot as the familiar ice queen Shinomiya emerges from her months of hibernation.

"Good morning, Shirogane-san."

No more "president," "prez," or "kaichou." They are back to last name basis again.

As those cold, emotionless eyes lock onto Miyuki's shocked ones, he feels something in him break.

"A cup of coffee, please."

The ribbon remains on the ground, as if that's where it belongs in the first place.

* * *

_Comme c'est mignon_

_Das IST wirklich Süß_


End file.
